Episode 3
Canine Lords, and Battle of Okehazama Returns? (犬貴族、桶狭間の戦い再び・・・であるか？, Inu kizoku, Okehazama no Tatakai futatabi...de aru ka?) is the third episode of the Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga anime series. Summary Enjoying his dog instincts more, Cinnamon is taken to the park by Tomo as Ichiko heads to procure clothes for him to wear. Gilbert is there with his wife Lily, both of who consider their human legacy, but also state they now enjoy living as dogs. With the warm weather, a barbeque is held where the dogs play soccer. Hideto is happy to see Cinnamon but he is not the reincarnation of Akechi, his pet chipmunk is. Plot Oda is digging a hole in the garden, thoroughly enjoying it as he thinks his dog instincts have emerged. Ichiko calls Cinnamon for a walk and in town they meet Tomo, ready for their concert related battle. After shopping, Cinnamon is happy they have won the battle. It dawns on Ichiko that she has never even thought of trying clothes on Cinnamon. She speeds off to acquire cute clothes for him, leaving Cinnamon with Tomo. Waiting at the park bench, there are many dogs wearing clothes, Gilbert being one of them. Greeting him, Cinnamon has been meaning to ask about Okehazama, where Imagawa as a man was stabbed. He has no negative feelings with it occurring a long time ago, and is quite enjoying life as a dog now. Gilbert introduces his mate, Lily before leaving with her. Ichiko excitedly runs over to Cinnamon having bought him a new outfit. It is essentially a teddy bear hood with Cinnamon's head though the mouth area. It is summer and Cinnamon feels Autumn incoming. It is way too hot and considering the air conditioner, Cinnamon applies the Tenka Fubu phrase with peace being around. Cinnamon is looking at scandalous images of woman in bikinis before Ichiko gets the idea of going to the beach thinking of Hideto with her. It is too hot to go bikini shopping, yet later the dog warriors and their owners gather for a barbeque. With them all having the urge to urinate, Lucky considers that Cinnamon had the desire since he was cursed by the people who were burned at Mount Hiei. The issue is, Oda never burned any temples, despite the textbooks saying otherwise. Shinchou Kouki was the scribe, and Cinnamon is sure he would not write anything negative about him. Lily considers how history remembers Imagawa, also reflecting upon her own legacy. With Gilbert and Lily kissing, the other dogs consider spreading rumors out of the jealousy they were just discussing. Watching a television show about the story of Oda dying, Cinnamon thinks of warring states so in the park he asks the others if they think if there is a lot of sympathy toward Mitsuhide as of late. They look to Boo playing with a soccer ball as someone enjoying his life as a dog to the fullest. As they resolve past tensions by joining the game, Cinnamon is called by Hideto. This time he notices the chipmunk who greets him. He is Akechi Mitsuhide and became Hideto's pet due to their human resemblance. Akechi does not reveal himself with Cinnamon suspecting he was behind his murder, as he continues to play soccer. Walking back, Cinnamon accepts what the other dogs mentioned, that it is fine to enjoy life as one. Characters *Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga *Ichiko Oda *Tomo *Imagawa Gilbert Yoshimoto *Marie Antoinette *Date Boo Masamune *Ueusugi Julian Kenshin *Takeda Lucky Shingen *Ota Gyūichi (flashback) *Hideto Mitsu *Akechi Mitsuhide Trivia Gallery Navigation References Category:Episodes